


Birthday Party

by EllySketchit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-18
Updated: 2008-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: "Oh, my goodness!" Sanji exclaimed in the tone he always took when he was around what he considered a beautiful woman. His well-modulated hum sent shivers down her spine and she cursed herself for that....





	Birthday Party

"Oh boy," Elly murmured to herself. "Yep. Birthday party. Bad idea, probably." She shook her head ruefully, checking the rooms in the back and making certain they were locked. The crew was out and the two newest members had been left behind both to decorate for the party and deal with the birthday boy.

_Everyone's safe if he decides to try and get a special 'birthday present', I guess._

"If we can keep him in this room," she muttered. She turned around with a little shriek as a hand curled around her waist.

"Oh, my goodness!" Sanji exclaimed in the tone he always took when he was around what he considered a beautiful woman. His well-modulated hum sent shivers down her spine and she cursed herself for that.

"Cut that out, you pervert."

"Angel," his visible eye was wide and innocent. "Don't I at least get a spanking or something?"

"Damn it!" She yelped, laughing besides herself when he tickled her side with a long-fingered hand. "Knock it off. At least try to behave."

"I am behaving." The blond cook tapped a cigarette out of a pack and lit it with an ease born out of practice. He turned when a light tap on the door sounded.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Robin blinked. She stood there with one hand over her mouth as she watched Sanji sidling as close as he could against her new friend. Elly hurriedly wrapped her tail around the wriggling young man before he could leap forward.

"There."

"Angel!"

"Wow." Robin tucked a stray hair back behind her ear and walked over. "Is he safe like that?"

"I think so..." Sanji lifted his head and managed to grin up at his captor roguishly. She paused. "Eek! Um, well, he's as safe as he gets."

"Can't we just have a nice party?" 

Sanji sighed. "No one understands me," he complained.

"I think we do," Elly snorted. "Stop that!" She commanded as she unfurled her tail, dropping him on his rear in the hallway. Sanji fell over and clutched himself in pain, still praising them both. 

The other woman shook her head wonderingly. "Is he always like this?" Elly was chiding the howling man for the moment and didn't hear her right away.

"You'd think you'd learn from all the beatings Nami gives you," she said sternly.

"So he's always this bad when it comes to girls."

"Always," the purple-haired woman grunted. She shook her head. Sanji was already trying to get up and help them into the kitchen. "But!" Here she placed a finger alongside her nose slyly as she faced Robin, "He's easily taken care of."

"Hey," Sanji was panting with pain but trying not to look it, "Maybe that could be the start of my birthday sp - eh?" His eye widened and he froze in place. Elly was leaning over close to him, eyes half-lidded with a sensual smile.

"Sanji," she purred, placing a hand on his cheek, "Why don't you go sit down?" Her finger trailed to the patch of hair on his chin and ruffled. "I promise when you come inside I'll have a big surprise for you." Now the finger tugged delicately. Sanji's face burned. He sniffled back a nosebleed but couldn't stay it any longer when she lightly tapped his lips with a finger. He fell, fainting, to the ground.

"Interesting." Robin was covering her mouth, hiding a huge smile again.

"Quick! While he's down!" Elly leaped over to the kitchen doors. "Let's get in there and set up the birthday cake!"

"That was so great." Robin was still laughing as they set forks and plates on the counter.

"Yeah," Elly grinned. "He really is a gentleman. But even though he doesn't grab or anything, those insinuating remarks of his are sometimes worse!"

It didn't take long for them to set up the room. Robin waved to Elly and motioned that she would be in their room for awhile; she wanted to calm down and read. Elly smiled and then sighed when she realized that meant she'd be alone.

With Sanji.

"What's wrong with you?" She groaned, pushing him away as he entered the kitchen. Sanji brushed his suit off.

"Nothing wrong with me, beautiful." he smirked. "Want to see?"

"Sanji!" She growled angrily and sat down in a chair. "You're such a whore."

"Angel!" Sanji fell backwards. "You shouldn't say such words! You're a lady!"

"Huh. Whatever." She bit the words off, almost snapping at him. Sanji slowly began to realize something. He swore that Angel was attracted to him. He could sense it, feel it. The electricity they sparked between them was a real thing. But whenever he said something about another girl she - wait -- got jealous? Could it be? If so, they were alone now. He thought about it as he approached her. They never were really alone. It seemed that she always took care that someone else would be in the room with them wherever they went. And he saw her usual casual attitude towards him break quickly. It crumbled; a facade that he saw through in a moment. She wanted him.

"So." Sanji glanced over at the doors and then shrugged. "She's gone. The rest of the crew is out until later as well. And where's my birthday present?"

"It's um." She paused while he drew closer towards her. "It's ah... stop that!" His face grew even more innocent. He blew a calm, heart-shaped smoke ring to one side and grinned at her.

"I wasn't doing anything. Listen, we're alone..." He placed his hands on the back of the chair she was sitting in and leaned even closer. Elly swallowed nervously. He had boxed her in.

"Um," she murmured softly, casting her eyes back and forth. Her ears strained for any sound of their friends coming back but there was none.

"C'mon, baby," the blond man was humming, purring. "Just a quick happy birthday kiss? I promise I won't even open my mouth." He winked slyly. Elly sighed and opened her own, baring her fangs. She did this slowly, not in a threatening way but to show him how sharp they were.

"You'd better not. These can cut you," she warned. Sanji's quick inhale of breath was loud in the otherwise-empty kitchen. He blushed even harder and his eye sparkled happily.

"Is that a yes?!"

"Uh..."

"Too late, that's a yes," he whispered and brushed his lips lightly against hers. Elly was pressed back as far as she could in the chair, eyes wide. The light touch of his soft mouth on hers had been fleeting. And that's all he did; the briefest of touches before he settled back against the table and took another drag on his cigarette.

"S- Sanji?"

"Ah," he drew smoke in with a sigh. "Delicious." His curly eyebrow raised and he smiled at her. "I don't suppose I can get twenty more of those?"

"Twenty..."

"I'm twenty-one now," he murmured with the cigarette between his lips. "That was one. Would you be willing to part with the rest?"

"The same way?" The blond man placed a hand over his heart for joy. He looked up for a moment as if thanking some deity or other, then slowly took the smoke from his mouth and crushed it in a waiting ashtray. Sanji folded his long fingers together in his lap and smiled at the furry woman before him.

"Why don't we talk about that?" He laughed. "If I get that many more, though, I can promise you that they won't be as innocent as the first. Not by the time I'm done."

"I, uh... talk about it? What's to talk about?" She fidgeted, her ears flicking back and then slowly forward. Sanji's fingers twitched but he tightened his hands together.

"Mmm." It was an appreciative sound, not lust-filled or over the top. Elly blushed and looked into that one sea-blue eye. He seemed so sincere and very in charge of himself. She wasn't sure what to make of this change. It confused her and that was all the opportunity he needed. Sanji unfolded his hands and loosened his lavender tie with one finger, tilting his neck as he did so. She got a good glance at the smooth, pale expanse of his throat and licked her lips a little. He was almost as pale as she was. And, except for that patch of hair on his chin she never saw any stray hairs. Sanji was too meticulously groomed. As he pulled the tie down she caught a faint air of exotic cologne mixed with his cigarette-smoke scent. Her eyes closed for a moment.

"San..."

"Angel." He cut her off by breathing lightly into her mouth. Elly's eyes snapped open. "Hey, beautiful. I won't surprise you with my kisses. I want you to know when each of them is coming." Try as she might she couldn't come up with a reply to that. Sanji was seated on the edge of the table and he shifted on the hard wood surface, stretching a strong leg towards her chair. He winked when he snagged a rung with his foot and quickly snapped it forward. The end result was a pretty cat lady in his arms, clinging to him with one hand and whipping him on the chest with another.

"Damn it, I thought you said no surprises!"

"For the kisses," Sanji clarified. "It wouldn't be any fun if there weren't others." He chuckled and set his black-soled shoes comfortably on the chair she had been shot out of. It looked uncomfortable but Elly was safe in his arms and he was sitting firmly on the dining table. They weren't going anywhere.

"Bah," she grumbled. Sanji set a finger under her chin and lifted her head up to meet his.

"Ready for number two?" Elly choked. Why couldn't she say anything?! She could only shake in those wiry arms as he bent and brushed his mouth against hers one more time. He held this one longer but that was it; lips against lips as he stared into her dark eyes. He shivered when it was done. Both of them were blushing in equal amounts and no one was thinking of the cake or anything. As far as Sanji was concerned, this was all he wanted and he was getting it. The woman in his arms wasn't fighting him. He noticed in pleased surprise as he kissed her again that she was relaxing. Her chest rose and fell against his own as she panted in quick little breaths. The swell of her breasts against him made him feel giddy and he had to stop before he started to rush things.

Rushing things right when they he had finally reached success. That would be bad. So Sanji kissed her again, his fourth, pressing a little harder and nuzzling.

_I have to calm myself_ , he thought. _Think. Numbers backwards from 100? The alphabet? What to make for dinner tomorrow night?_ Nothing was working. He tried to force his growing desire down so he could concentrate but around number six his demeanor started to slip. He flicked his tongue lightly against her lower lip, carefully licking but not forcing inside. Not just yet. They both moaned and he raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What was that," he panted, "my Angel?"

"You smell good," she said shyly. Sanji took a deep breath and carefully pulled her head close to his neck.

"Well, then," he husked. "Why don't you see if you can find any more surprises?"

"Surprises?" But she had started to cuddle against his neck. Sanji almost groaned but he bit his lip to keep the sound from scaring her. He didn't want those fluttering, gentle touches to stop. Elly was lost in a sea of fine golden hair and milky skin. The smell of smoke and cologne was almost unbearably sexy; she caught herself in the act of placing a kiss on his ear and blinked.

_What the hell?_ When she moved backwards without kissing him Sanji allowed himself a small groan of disappointment.

"Ah, please baby," he begged softly. "It can count as two or three of my kisses. Just one from you." He felt her hands tighten on his black silk shirt and kept on pleading, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. Elly's face was flaming. She watched the young man's face twist with passion as he struggled to retain control. That was her doing. And that was what he really wanted? Her kissing him of her own volition?

"Sanji," she gasped. And oh, how he fought back the scream that wanted to tear from his throat when he felt her warm mouth burning on his neck. He couldn't hold it all back. It came out as a strangled cry of her name. His fingers spasmed and this time Sanji allowed them to hold her tightly, to grasp at her back for a brief moment. Her shirt rode up a little and he sighed.

"More," he breathed. "What kiss is this?"

"I don't know, I..." She slid her arms around his neck. His mouth against hers this time was more insistent. Sanji's tongue lapped at her lips, pressed and pushed against her mouth. His chin fuzz tickled. Elly leaned towards him and gradually, almost shyly and as if she were afraid, parted her lips.

"Mnn, yes," Sanji moaned. The woman in his arms quivered as his tongue met hers. He was still careful; he wasn't rough and didn't kiss deeply. The time dragged by as Sanji kissed her deeply, and then...

"Number ten?" He whispered playfully. Elly gulped. His voice was sultry and virtually dripped with sensual promise. He was gazing at her with a half-lidded eye, his hair mussed on the other side of his face but still covering the eye that hid beneath. His tie was pulled to one side and he absently tugged it completely free. She watched as he blinked down at it and then smiled. The cloth was slipped around her neck so fast she didn't know how he had done it. Elly opened her mouth to protest but then he was there, shaking his head.

"No, no, sweetheart." He had tied the knot so that she had plenty of room for her neck but it was still firmly in place.

"What are you doing?" She breathed convulsively, beyond panting now. His captured lover was sweating lightly and as he pulled on the end of his tie she dug her nails into his neck. Sanji's voice throbbed when he spoke.

"Kissing you." He tugged and she slid against him, succumbing to his embrace and pressing herself against him. He couldn't hide his arousal now and when she felt it as she cuddled against him she didn't draw back. His heart hammered in his chest, triumphant. His next kiss was deeper yet. He probed delicately with his tongue and used his fingers to stroke her cheek as he kissed her. They tickled under her chin and he was rewarded with a low whimper.

" _Sanji..._ "

"Yes!" He blurted it exultantly when he felt her hands touching him. The shout echoed in the kitchen. "Yes, do that." He squirmed as her fingers massaged his front, opening the buttons on his shirt. A fingertip touched a budding male nipple and he clenched his jaw and whined eagerly. Breath hissed between his teeth.

"Hmm?"

"P - pinch there, lightly," he whispered. She did, rolling the little nub of hard flesh under her fingers and he moaned. "Oh, baby, you're so good..."

"That, really?" Her face was unreadable for a second and he held his breath. His one eye grew wider and wider as she bent forwards toward the skin she had exposed. Softness, warmth and wet was abruptly accosting him as she settled her mouth on the tender flesh. Sanji clapped a hand quickly over his mouth to stifle his cries. Teasing, biting, nibbling then sucking and licking the pain away - he never dreamed of anything like that. A tear slowly formed in the corner of his eye; his other streamed down his face. The hair on his left side was starting to catch and stick to the salty waterfall and he brushed at it with his free hand. Elly was holding onto him tightly now so he could afford to drop his own hands. He certainly needed them.

She let her tongue stick out and pulled away from his sweaty, hot skin.

"Um - S- Sanji, I..." She looked frightened as if what she had been doing had just dawned on her. Sanji cooed reassuringly, reaching out to stroke her cheek again.

"Baby, don't be scared." He paused. "Are you afraid I might take advantage of you?" His face was blushing but serious. She shook her head.

"But I don't _know_ what I want," she said miserably.

"Are you a virgin, then?" Sanji broke off with a light cough. "I don't mean to pry, but we should talk before I do something that might shock you."

"No," she responded simply. "Are you?"

"No," he murmured truthfully, feeling her stiffen in his light hold. "It just means I wouldn't hurt you," he added quickly, "I can take care of you..." He watched her face tighten and he shook his head. So close. He had been so close. Sanji picked her up and stood. She blinked at him but he set Elly down on the chair and smiled wistfully. "I did hurt you. But differently." He placed a hand over his heart and bowed before her.

"You told the truth." She shrugged, her voice curt despite her efforts to soften it and not sound wildly jealous. What had she expected, after all? Elly had known he wasn't. How could someone like him be a virgin? Her face paled, then blushed a darker red than before as she realized she was jealous. 

"Thank you," he said quietly before straightening and brushing off his pants. Sanji tried to calm himself and smooth the tented fabric but it was futile. The purple-haired lady had worked him into an obvious state. He certainly wasn't going to let his profile give him away to anyone else. Plus he had to take care of that little problem now before he started to ache. It would only confuse her more if he acted as trembling as he felt, so the slender man did his best to walk calmly to the door. "I'll be back in a moment," he called out.

She was jealous.

Jealous.

"I am not," she hissed in terror. Elly clutched the table in front of her as hard as she could, fingernails digging into the smooth surface of the wood. No, she couldn't deny it. She was jealous and that meant she was interested in him at the very least. She thought it went deeper than that seeing as her blood virtually boiled with rage at the thought of someone else touching him where she had. Kissing him and loving him. She wailed in anguish just as Sanji's hand closed on the knob to unlock the door and step outside.

"Angel!" He jerked around sharply. "Are you all r-" He trailed off slowly, frowning at her sudden weeping. His long legs carried him to her side in moments. "Are you - all right..?"

"I know what I want," she gasped between sobs. Sanji pulled a chair up and slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"I w - want you to tell me I'm not going to be one of those other times."

"What?!" He almost fell off the chair, arm spasming. Sanji took a deep breath when he saw her stare sadly at him. Damn it. That about broke his heart since her eyes were so wet with tears for him. He tried to regain his dignity by replacing his arm about her as if nothing had happened. "Other times," he repeated softly. "With other girls?" She nodded.

"Well..." She bit her lip, suddenly ashamed.

"This is different." He rubbed gently at her cheek, swiping the fallen tears away with a thumb. "That means this is different, too, then, if I'm not mistaken." He pointed to her heart. "I think that's what counts." Elly sighed, frowning in apparent deep thought. She took the hand he offered her and held it between her breasts. Then she got up. Sanji blinked as she took the chair he was on and shoved it back against the table. His hands twitched when she climbed onto his lap, holding him around his neck. He didn't move, afraid that speaking or touching her would be doing the wrong thing. After several long moments, however, he hesitantly rested his hands on her back and she sighed.

Silence.

It was silent in the giant kitchen except for heavy breathing. Clothing was scattered around the table and draped partially over one of the large chairs. The cook was sitting on another, his head craning as he looked up at the woman above him.

"Angel!" Sanji's neck strained backwards, droplets of sweat flicking onto the otherwise immaculate dining table. His golden hair gleamed in the light streaming through the high windows, glistening and putting the wood surface to shame. Sanji's teeth were clenched and his eye was squeezed as tightly shut. He whimpered under his breath. "It shouldn't be for me only," he pleaded. "You don't need to, I can wait! Don't..." He gasped hoarsely, hands clutching Elly closer to him. She had moved only a little but little enough; his firm manhood was engulfed in a silky heat that was tighter than he had ever felt before. He saw spots and had to remind himself to breathe.

"Oh my god. Sanji."

"Slow," he coached softly, his voice breaking when she lowered herself. "Slow... ahhhhh. It doesn't hurt, does it love?"

"A little burning." Elly swallowed hard, her cheek against his wet with fresh tears. It didn't hurt too much but the act itself was more than she had thought it would be. Something about being this close to him was almost too much.

"Don't push." Sanji took her head in two gentle hands and looked her in the eye. "The resistance is natural if you haven't in awhile." He paused while her cheeks burned amazingly red. Her lavender hair had slipped out from behind her ears and hung, elfen-locked, about her face while she sat above him.

"But..."

"Not yet."

"B-"

"If you're giving yourself to me," he panted, his mouth hanging open lasciviously, "I want to do this." He cupped his hands around the back of her neck and pulled her mouth to his.

"How can you if I'm...?"

"Delicious," he hummed, throat vibrating in a low purr. "Here. So sweet, my dessert..." Sanji thrust his hips upwards, gently as he could, still shallowly and not breaking that barrier. Elly's gasp sounded even louder to him because he had closed his eyes again. Startled more because he was speaking so wantonly she fell, limp, over his body and began to tremble.

"I don't know if I can hold myself up anymore," she said quietly.

"Mmmn." Sanji roused himself. Deep within her moist body he throbbed, stomach roiling with the need to give and take and thrust. This wasn't a tavern wench, though. This was someone to love that loved him back. He nodded at her and wrapped supporting arms about her waist. "It's all right. Can you stand?"

"Mmm. I think, but...?"

"S'fine." He swallowed and winced with loss when she pulled back. His erection was slick with various bodily fluids. Flushed and needy, it bobbed when he got up and stretched his arms over his head, trying to ignore the ridiculous thing. "My room's right there, if you like." She hesitated and Sanji threw caution to the winds. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her as hard as he dared and rubbing on her body. His hands caressed her longingly, smoothing up her back and then burrowing in her hair as the kiss deepened. Their bodies entwined in the middle of the kitchen, nearly fumbling in their need for each other but somehow still looking beautiful in their passion. Sanji didn't wait for a verbal reply and soon they were laying on his cool sheets, vying for kisses with their hands all over each other.

"Lovely," the young man gasped breathlessly as he found her open and ready body. "Ah! You've relaxed, Angel..." Her body wasn't as tense this time and his thrust met with that light resistance. "May I?" he whispered, ever the gentleman. She bit her lip, eyes wide and nervous.

"Sanji," she whispered in a tiny voice.

"I can still back away," he said. But his calm demeanor was slipping, the words growing huskier even as he spoke. "But I want to. All I need to make you mine is a gentle nudge. So soft," his smoky, musky hair cascaded over her chest as he purred, "so sweet. I'll be good to you, darling. I promise." Elly couldn't speak. He saw this; so he kissed her and looked into her eyes instead. Finding no panic or rejection, he slipped an arm around her and placed his cheek against hers.

And thrust.

Her inhalation was sharp, air whistling in quickly and high pitched. Sanji felt her hands on his back, grabbing desperately. He breathed deeply, in and out, calming his nerve-wracked body to hold himself as still as he possibly could. He was wrapped in that unbelievable tightness again, this time more so. Her soft, shocked gasps for air and her hands on his body were making it hard for him to stay quiet for long.

"Y - you're deeper..." 

Sanji cried out. "I want," he groaned, "I need to be deeper than that." He raised his hips and then thrust again. "Deeper, love? Deeper?"

"Oh!" His movements were sliding against her sensitive pleasure center. "More," she panted shyly.

"Yes." Sanji was dripping sweat. Beads of it clung to his lean frame as they began to make love, others dripped down his rear, slipped past his tightly-drawn balls, tickling him. More splashed onto his lover as he sped up, moving powerfully. His strong muscles, hidden under all those smart clothes he wore during the day worked and pulled and gathered. Something about the way Elly wordlessly grabbed at his rear to demand more from him pushed him to new heights. "Yes! Ngh, shit yeah..."

"Heh," she chuckled amidst the orgasm building in her belly, "Still have - oh, god -- that foul mouth." Sanji apologized profusely, licking at her lips and whimpering. She squealed faintly as the friction became a delicious rubbing burst and her lover began to rock the bed, daring to move harder than he had before in her final throes.

"Deeper, love," he wailed, his whining, desperate voice betraying how close he was. "All the way inside you! Now! Yes!" His next push tightly pressed her to the bed. His slender-seeming frame shivered above her. Sanji's face was ecstatic; his blonde hair mussed and sticking up in places, his visible eye closed, that curly eyebrow drawn close. He grimaced lightly as his body expelled his seed, wincing at each fresh burst. Eventually he wound down and slipped out of her body carefully to avoid as much mess as he could. Elly's lavender eyes paled when she saw his penis slicked with semen and a light tracing of blood.

"Ah."

"It's all right," he soothed. "I told you, if you haven't in a long while there's a buildup. Sometimes you grow it back..." He saw her face and stopped. "Sorry, sweetheart. You knew you weren't my first."

"Yeah." Her expression was sealing off, closing up again. Panicked, Sanji wiped his hand on the sheets beside him and sprang forward.

"Don't," he whispered. "Don't leave me, Angel." She frowned and looked up at him.

"Can you tell me that you love me?" Sanji was brought up short. His dark blue eye shimmered, wavering. A great big teardrop appeared at the corner, growing bigger by the second. His face burned hotly with a blush that was almost purple in intensity. His chest hitching, he leaned down just as the tear broke free and splashed on her breasts. She felt the light fuzz on his chin as he nuzzled close to her ear. "It doesn't matter," she said shortly. "I know." He flexed his abnormally strong legs, keeping himself above her, not laying on top because he considered himself too heavy.

"Don't believe your fears. Believe me." He kissed underneath her ear, then softly cleared his throat. "You're what I always wished for. I wanted love for my birthday. Someone to love me back..." She smiled and touched his cheek with her fingertips. "...the way I loved them."

"Mmm. Then happy birthday, right?"

"Very happy," he agreed, kissing her softly on the mouth.


End file.
